


Desire

by nanuk_dain



Series: Generation Kill Manips [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Doc Bryan getting real close...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/0009rr93)   
  


*

Click on the picture for the full size version!


End file.
